


Hookups

by Erratus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous sex that isn't actually anonymous, Case Fic, Flirting, M/M, Pining Castiel, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, comfortably bi Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erratus/pseuds/Erratus
Summary: While on a case a witch wipes Dean and Sam's memory of the supernatural. This includes all memories of their angel friend. Luckily Castiel is there to take care of business, which involves keeping them safe. Now if only Dean would stop flirting with the mysterious stranger in the trench coat...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	Hookups

"This is just confusing," Dean muttered angrily into the fire pit.

"This is definitely pine sap. Probably from one of these trees," Sam gestured to the forest around them.

"What kind of hack witch thinks that pine sap is a substitution for myrrh?" Dean stood, deciding he was done with the burnt remains. "And how can they cast such powerful spells?"

"I don't know, but I doubt that this one worked."

"Yeah, no shit. I wouldn't be surprised if she threw in some cat hairs too."

"Maybe an amateur got her hands on some rare spells."

"Fingers crossed she gets herself killed next," Dean had just turned around to go back to the Impala when he ran into a warm, and very firm, body.

"Jesus Cas! Give a guy a warning. And some space," Dean grumbled and glared at the sudden arrival.

"It's not impossible. Whoever they are, they are careless. They could shed a hair into the spell without noticing," Castiel took his turn to inspect the burnt remains.

"Hey Cas. What's up? Do you need something?" Sam asked. His face was splayed with confusion at Castiel's arrival.

"No. I am not in need of any assistance."

"So just a social call? Hey, I'll take it," Dean gave a grin and slap on the back. It was a sign of affection, Castiel had come to learn. Once he figured that out, he had come to cherish it.

"Hey, I'm always happy to have him around too. Just worried if everything is okay up there?" Sam elaborated with another glance at Castiel.

"There is nothing to be concerned about," Castiel confirmed. Both brothers shot him weary glances. Seemed like Castiel either wasn't as good at lying as he thought, or the brothers knew him too well. He liked to think it was the latter. "There is some squabbling. Adimos feels like Kezef is failing in his duties to tend to the lower gardens, but Kezef is blaming Ambriel. It's tedious and I don't want to be a part of it." He explained. Really, he wanted to stop thinking about it. It has been going on for too long and they were starting to drag the seraphs into it. Castiel felt it was a good time for a vacation.

Dean chortled at the explanation. “Wow. That sounds really boring. So heaven is full of high school drama and you felt like spending time with your real buddies.”

“In your words, yes.”

“Well, we are happy to have you,” Sam agreed. He also seemed to accept the explanation. Castiel had an irrational fear that they would also insist on knowing the full details of the spat and choosing sides. But no, the Winchesters weren’t angels and weren’t inclined to fall into their ‘drama’, as Dean put it.

“Yeah, come gank this bitch with us,” Dean invited him into the Impala. Sam rode shotgun and Castiel took his usual spot in the back. On the road, they asked him an inordinate number of questions about his well being and life. Castiel reminded himself that humans enjoyed ‘catching up’ with each other, and it was another aspect of their affection for him.

They found themselves in an establishment that seemed to be between a restaurant and a bar. The staff were largely women with large breasts and fake smiles. Castiel expected Dean to gawk at them. It was a trait of his that Castiel was quickly coming to dislike. He couldn't pin why Dean's rampant sex drive bothered him so, but it did.

"We'll take an order of teriyaki wings and an order flaming hot wings. And get me a Blue Moon," Dean prattled off to their waitress. Castiel was pleasantly surprised to find Dean's gaze sticking to her face.

"Really? It's not even eleven," Sam gave his brother his best 'I'm worried about you' face. "I'll take your buffalo salad."

"And for you?" She turned and looked at Castiel.

"I won't be having anything." Castiel had learned not to explain that he doesn't need to eat. The waitress smiled, assured them their food would be out soon, and left them be.

"A salad Sammy? Really? At Hooters?”

“Hey, I want to go to the bathroom sometime this week,” Sam bantered back. It came so smoothly between them. Their words were mean but the tone playful and loving. Castiel wished his brothers could be like that. They bantered back and forth, occasionally dragging Castiel into it. When their food came Dean's eyes practically glowed.

"Wings, Cas. They are one of life's greatest pleasures," Dean explained. Castiel thought that Dean himself was one of life's greatest pleasures. But that would be 'gay', as Dean explained, and so Castiel didn't say it.

Dean dropped a single hunk of meat on a plate in front of him. It did appear to be a chicken wing and was coated in an orange sauce. Castiel knew the drill. Dean was eating them greedily with his hands. He seemed to have little regard for where the sauce ended up.

Castiel carefully held the meat, trying to keep his hands as clean as possible. It smelled acrid and he could feel his vessel recoil. Still, Dean was enjoying them, so he took a careful bite.

"This is inflammatory," Castiel could feel the sauce burn at his tongue. Not enough to damage it, even if he was a human. But it wasn't nice. "Why would you eat this?" He looked at Dean, confused. 

Dean laughed. It was a nice sound, and Castiel smiled. He always enjoyed hearing Dean laugh. It was often why he went along with his suggestions. Even Sam was snickering over his salad.

"Okay. Angels don't like spicy food. Who knew? Here, try this." Dean plopped another wing on his plate. This one was covered in a dark sweet sauce.

"Gabriel had a thing for sweets. Do you prefer sweet stuff Cas?" Sam started musing. Castiel bite into the new wing. The sauce was sweet and complimented the meat well. He took another bite without bothering to answer Sam.

"Guess that's a yes. Huh." Sam answered himself.

"Hey, who doesn't like some sweet stuff. Especially when they don't want you to stick around the morning after." Dean said between bites. Castiel continued eating and tried not to frown. Why did the idea of Dean's sexual excursions bother him so much?

Castiel found himself eating the entire platter of wings. Neither brother seemed to mind though. In fact, every now and then Dean got a cocky grin that was reserved for such occasions. They liked it when he enjoyed things. It was yet another sign of affection they had for him.

"Ready to go witch hunting?" Dean asked cheerily.

"Yeah. I bet whoever our witch is owns that cabin. I get the feeling they aren't smart enough to cover their tracks." Sam explained, leaving the booth. Castiel was about to follow when Dean grabbed a wrist.

"You aren't ready, not with your face like that," Dean chuckled. He grabbed a packet containing a wet wipes and nimbly freed the cloth. One hand guided Castiel's face, the other rubbed the wet wipes roughly across his check. Their faces were close and Castiel's heart was beating hard. He enjoyed when Dean touched him, he wish he would do it more. "Down side of wings; they're messy."

"You know how people call Cas your boyfriend? This isn't helping." Sam teased. Dean scowled and pulled away, leaving Castiel to finish the job. Castiel would happily call himself Dean's boyfriend if it meant they could touch more. But Dean seemed opposed to the idea, so Castiel said nothing and cleaned his face.

"Bite me."

"Pretty sure that's Cas' job," Sam laughed and Dean whacked him. Castiel wondered when and how biting could be an act of affection.

……

When they got back to the motel room the brothers instantly knew something was wrong. Nothing obvious to most, but their stuff was moved. A bag that was against the wall was against the dresser. Books moved across the table.

"Shit. I'll check around the beds," Dean offered and began his search. Sam checked the dresser. "Fucking witches man." 

Castiel found the hex bag wedged behind a painting.

"Think it would have worked?" Sam questioned as he opened it.

"Looks legit, but I'm not a witch," Dean answered. Castiel tried to connect and contents to a spell, but his knowledge was also limited. "Either way, let's trash it. And then we trash this witch."

"Think there's two of them? It would explain why they are amateurs only half the time."

"Perhaps it's one witch associating with a demon," Castiel offered.

"Like the demon is remotely mentoring her. It would make sense, seen it before." Sam agreed

"Think she's dumb enough to go back to the cabin for her spell?" Dean asked.

"Definitely," Sam muttered as he explored the bathroom. "And we should be quick. She probably snagged some hairs."

"Let's gun it. Ready for some smiting Cas?" Dean seemed all too happy at the prospect.

"I'm as ready as always." Castiel pumped grace through his arms, letting his eyes glow slightly with the power. Dean watched him with an oddly intense stare as he did so. Castiel wanted to say it was awe on Dean's face, but it seemed too hungry for it. Like he wanted to do something but was holding himself back.

"Guys, you can make out later. Let's go," Sam ushered them both out the door and towards the Impala.

"Maybe I should fly there," Castiel suggested. "Since time is critical." The witch would only have their hair, and without a hex bag shouldn't be able to do much harm. But if she had access to powerful spells, it was hard to say.

"Good idea Cas. But be careful." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't hog all the fun though." Dean agreed. Castiel nodded and flew to the cabin they were at earlier. As it turned out their witch was, in fact, that stupid.

"I suggest that you stop now," Castiel was inside the cabin, warning her. She was young with long brown hair, freckles on pale skin, and a toothy grin.

"Too late," she cheered and dropped a match in the bowl. The ingredients lit quickly and wrath boiled inside Castiel. He didn't appreciate people trying to hurt the Winchesters.

"You will die," Castiel reached for her, grace humming through him.

"But then who will reverse the spell?" Her arrogance stung at him.

"There is no need. They disposed of the bag you left them."

"Even the one in their car?" Castiel stopped. He liked to think so, but they were notoriously bad at checking for second bags. 

"You couldn't have done anything too bad with just hair." He was torn between his wrath and his worry. He could search the roads between there and the motel, however then the witch would have enough time to escape. However the brothers' lives were more important than ending hers.

"You sure about that?" She laughed, far too confident. The brothers probably didn’t check the Impala and their safety was top priority. Castiel glared but turned to look out the window in a vain hope that the brothers would be there.

She was quick with the draw. Castiel was suddenly glad the brothers weren't there because bullets don't bounce off them so easily. Instead, she shot Castiel, and the bullet didn't even damage his clothes.

She didn't know who, or what, he was. Gawking at him, terror flashed in her eyes, all traces of humor gone.

"Are you a demon?" The question left her as a hoarse whisper, like she had finally realized that he could destroy her, but she still didn't comprehend how easily and fully he could.

"No," he growled. He let his grace pulse through his vessel. His eyes glowed and the shadow of his wings showed. "What did you do?"

“I-I did an obscurity spell. They cannot know the supernatural,” she explained and Castiel stared. “They have forgotten everything supernatural. If they see anything, it’ll hurt them, and then they will forget it when it goes away. It’s a very sophisticated spell,” she nodded as she explained. It was almost as though she felt Castiel should be impressed.

“How do I break it?”

“I can’t just give away my leverage, now can I?” She gave him a cheeky smile.

“No, you can’t,” a new voice purred. Castiel turned though he could already smell it. The monstrous face of a demon greeted him. “And you won’t be breaking that spell either,” she added.

Castiel didn’t have time for her. He started chanting the exorcism but immediately saw his mistake. Before he could utter the second word both the witch and the demon disappeared. Castiel let out a long, frustrated breath. Then the only thing to do was find the brothers and wait for the demon to show itself again.

…….

The brothers had made it back to the motel room safely. Castiel watched, invisible to them. He needed to learn the effects of the spell and its parameters before he tried anything.

“I’m telling you Dean, this doesn’t make sense,” Sam paced the room. He was clearly agitated, but Dean seemed relaxed. The older brother was on one of the beds, flipping through the channels

“Did you take anything this morning? Because it sounds like you might be coming down off of something weird.”

“No, Dean, think about it. We travel around solving mysteries? For no pay? We impersonate police officers and break into houses just for the hell of it? How does anything in our lives make sense?”

“We just do what dad did. I don’t know anything else, Mr. Stanford Boy.”

“Why was dad doing it! Why do we continue to do it? Just think about it Dean.”

“No. I’ll be back in a few. Hopefully whatever you took will be out of your system by then. And then I’ll laugh at you for it,” Dean rolled off the bed and put on his jacket. 

“Why do we have so much salt?” Sam asked himself as he dug through their bags.

“Bye Sammy,” Dean said too-loudly, make it clear that he was not interested in Sam’s questions. He left the room with no further show and Sam continued to rifle through their belongings. Castiel might be able to get a better idea of the spells limits if he stuck with Sam. After all, it wouldn’t be long before he found their journals detailing their hunts. But Dean was more vulnerable being in public, and that took priority. So he followed Dean to the nearest bar. Castiel slipped into the visible plane before he followed Dean inside. He might be able to interact with Dean directly now that they were in public.

Dean had taken a seat at the bar by the time Castiel followed him in. He gauged the place and frowned. He learned that there are nuances to bars. Some offered cheap beer and a place to hustle pool for money. And others offered a place to ‘get lucky’ as Dean called it. This was clearly a place for sex rather than cheap beer. That alone was enough to bother Castiel. Dean having sex with strange women made his chest ache.

But then he spied the demon across the bar, eyeing Dean. Dean noticed her and sent a confident smile. He didn’t see the demon’s true face, and only saw the pretty, young face of the woman it took. Though Castiel could not say the demon’s exact intent, he felt confident to say it wasn’t good.

The witch started to move towards Dean. Neither of them could reveal their true nature which put Castiel at a distinct disadvantage. The body the demon possessed was female, and Castiel’s was male. But he couldn’t let the demon have her way so easily. Castiel sat next to Dean and offered a meek ‘hello’.

“Hey,” Dean turned to face him, looking him up and down. It was odd to be meeting Dean for the first time, human to human. “What’s up?” He cocked his head, interested in whatever it was Castiel had to say. He had to say something because the demon was closing in. He had to hook Dean, make him want to focus on Castiel.

"Would you be willing to play billiards with me?"

"Uh, okay. Why not?" Dean agreed. He took a long swig of his beer before moving to the pool table. Castiel followed with a final glance to the demon. 

Dean fed it quarters, set it, and took the liberty of breaking it as well. A striped ball rolled in.

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked casually, circling the table for a good shot.

"Cas," he said, because he still didn't have lying down. Not when Dean was looking so comfortable in his skin, distracting him.

"Cas?" Dean gave him a look.

"It's a foreign name."

"Name's Dean," he said with a shrug. He thrust his pool cue forward, knocking balls around. Another striped ball almost landed into a pocket, but ended up nicking it and gliding away.

Castiel saw several shots. He chose the one that needed least precision. He tried to maneuver the cue in place, but had a hard time finding a comfortable way to hold it.

"You don't play pool a whole lot, huh?" Dean was smirking against the wall. Castiel sent him a look that Dean normally would call a pout 

"No, but I've watched it been played."

"Watching isn't enough. Here, hold it like this," Dean was around him, touching him. He maneuvered Castiel's limbs and fingers, and he let him. Dean stepped away and waited. Castiel missed the contact but took the shot. The cue glanced the ball and it rolled slowly in the wrong direction. Dean laughed.

"I'm not letting you have a do over," Dean declared and took another shot. He got another ball in, but missed on his second shot.

"I do not have as much experience handling balls as you do," Castiel muttered. Dean stared hard for a moment before cracking a smile.

"Buy me a drink and I'll show you just how good I can handle the shaft to." Dean's words were confusing and Castiel had to process them for a moment. Then, it clicked. Balls. Shafts. Buying drinks. Sex.

Were they flirting?

Castiel tried to arrange the pool cue properly, but the cue ball was further into the table than before.

"Here, you can lean forward," Dean suggested. He had that smile that Castiel considered so precious. He forgot about the demon and the spell, that he's an angel. Instead, a playful smile tugged at his lips.

"You want me bent over the table?" Castiel offered with mock innocence. Dean sputtered and blushed. Castiel grinned and leaned further on the table.

Dean was behind him again. Chest against his back, hips pressed together firmer than needed. Castiel was truly being bent over the table.. Sparks ran through him, settling as an ache in his groin. His pressed his hips harder in Dean.

“When you have to lean in like this, you want to hold it like this,” Dean was again adjusting the pool cue in Catiel’s hands. This time, his mouth was right against Castiel’s ear. Slow and thick, it was the only thing Castiel could hear. He felt Dean’s beating heart, causing them to sway together slightly. Castiel had never dared to dream before, but suddenly visions and ideas were flying through his head. Bodies intertwined, groans, Dean calling his name over and over again.

Then, Dean was gone. He casually walked around the table and took a sip of his beer, as though nothing had happened. Castiel was still frozen, wide eyed, gawking. Dean winked.

Castiel knocked two balls in a row into pockets. His pants were still too tight. Dean would brush up against him and get so far into his personal space. Castiel would follow, awkwardly leaning into Dean, seeking out contact whenever he could. His pants were still too tight as they finished the game. Dean won, but only just. 

“You want to get out of here?” Dean offered. The demon was gone. Maybe she was just lurking. Castiel had to make sure Dean got to safety.

“Yes, let’s,” Castiel agreed and Dean slapped his back, pushing him out the door.

“So, where do you live?” Dean asked. He cocked his head and licked his lips and Castiel couldn’t help himself. He pressed him against a filthy wall in an alleyway and kissed the green-eyed human hard. Dean didn’t hesitate and kissed back in full force. It was clumsy and needy. Castiel stored every detail as a precious memory.

“I don’t live here. I’m just passing through,” Castiel panted. His hips were grinding against Dean’s. He didn’t tell them to, and he doubted he could stop. The friction was too good. “I have a hotel room though,” he lied. His first of the night. He was desperate though. He had to get Dean to safety, he was out in the open. He needed Dean to be safe. He needed Dean.

“That’s good, because I have plans for you,” Dean growled into his throat. Castiel lead him to the nearest hotel. They kissed, they touched, Dean whispered wicked promises to him and Castiel muttered stray phrases in Enochian. Soon, they were in a hotel, moving through the lobby and towards the first room Castiel sensed to be a vacancy.

Castiel should leave. He really, really should. Now that Dean had left the bar, the demon wouldn’t know where he was and would most likely give up. Possibly go after Sam. This was no longer about keeping him safe.

“This your room?” Dean asked from right behind him. Right behind him, with his chest almost pressing into Castiel’s back. Shared warmth and the smell of Dean’s aftershave fill him. A knot formed in his gut, a tension like when he watched porn. Need.

“Yeah,” Castiel’s voice was heavy. He didn’t have a key but he still opened the hotel door easily. He just had to hide what he did from Dean. Wasn’t hard, considering how preoccupied Dean was with his neck. Kissing, biting, licking. Castiel, really, really needed to stop.

They fumbled inside the room. It was empty and tidy, a vacancy. Dean flicked on the light and closed the room. He stared Castiel up and down like he was a hefty slice of apple pie, before strutting over to the angel, grinning, and slamming their bodies together. Their mouths met, their tongues tangled, teeth clashed. Anything that they did in the hallway looked chaste in comparison. Castiel needed to put a stop to it. And he was going to, just after another minute.

Dean’s thigh slid between his legs, giving sweet friction to his groin. 

“I dig the get up,” Dean murmured into his ear. Then licked his ear. And tugged his tie. Castiel let a shuddering breath and ground against the thigh between his own. “Like a sexy accountant. Just need the glasses.”

“I could get glasses,” and Castiel meant it. His vision was beyond anything a human could even imagine. But he would wear glasses if Dean wanted.

“What? Do you actually wear them? I don’t know how you are single still,” Dean ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled softly. “You really are beautiful.” They kissed again, soft and smoldering, just little teases of tongue. Castiel wondered briefly if Dean liked one night stands because he could open up, be soft, and leave before it had a chance to backfire. 

“There’s a guy I like,” Castiel answered. He shoved his hands under Dean’s shirt, exploring soft and warm flesh. “But I don’t think he likes me. I don’t think he even likes guys.” Castiel threw Dean’s shirt off and kissed his chest. He gripped at his sides and rubbed his back. Feeling the skin and muscles that he rebuilt. He didn’t think he would ever have the opportunity to feel them again.

“There’s no point in chasing people who aren’t interested Cas. Be with people who are. Like me, tonight,” Dean suggested. He stepped backwards towards the bed, pulling Castiel along with me. His words, his swagger, his smile. It was enough to convince Castiel to let go, just for the night. 

They fell on the bed and kissed more. Hips rolled against hips. Clothes dropped to the floor or were thrown recklessly across the room. When Castiel was in nothing but his boxers, Dean slid down the bed. He stuck a finger within the waistband and pulled them down. Castiel swallowed hard, feeling his erection swing free. This was a point of no return. Before it was kissing and groping, but now it was turning into sex. 

“Is this your first time?” Dean asked gently. He was watching Castiel carefully. Concern rolled off him and he felt like Dean really, truly cared about him. Was he always like this with his hook ups?

“Yes,” it was true but not the truth. Not his source of distress, not really.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If I go too fast, say something, okay?” He kissed Castiel’s cheek and then down his body. Castiel seemed to melt into his warmth and confidence. Then Dean was kissing inside his thighs and a hand was gently working his balls. 

“Dean,” he groaned. His dick was straining and the need was coursing through him.

“You doing alright?” Dean asked. He seemed to take the groan as weariness. It was not.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Castiel was being completely serious. Dean just snicked and kissed his sack. 

“I like the enthusiasm, but I only want what you will like,” Dean assured him. Then glorious warmth wrapped around his shaft. Slow and wet, his tongue lapped at his head and his hands worked his balls. His thumb pressed at a sweet spot just behind his balls that make his cock twitch. Dean fished something out of his pocket without diverting too much attention. A bottle clicked open and a minute later a finger entered him.

“This okay?” Dean asked. One hand was working his cock, another his ass, and it was much more than okay.

“Yes, yes. Please don’t stop,” Castiel was begging. He was a powerful angel of the lord, but he was begging for more. Dean added a second finger and started rubbing deeper inside. He was pressing against a sweet spot. His mouth was against on Castiel’s penis, thumb behind his balls, and two fingers working his prostate. He had never come before, but he sensed that his orgasm was near.

“Dean, stop,” his voice was quiet and he had to force the words out. But Dean still heard them clearly because instantly he stopped.

“Sorry, we can cool it,” he offered, kissing Castiel’s thigh. Castiel shook his head.

“I want you inside me.” He wanted his first orgasm to be with Dean inside him. His mouth was good, great even. But he wanted Dean to be getting pleasure too.

“You sure? It’s a bit more than two fingers,” Dean warned, but his eyes were dark and he was clearly very interested in the idea.

“I am sure,” Castiel confirmed and Dean was working more lube onto his fingers. He still licked and sucked at Castiel’s dick. But a third finger was added. He didn’t rub the prostate, but instead stretched him out. The sight was quickly burned into his memory. Dean down on him, lapping at his manhood and pressing fingers inside him.

“Lay on your stomach,” Dean instructed as he pulled away. The fingers left him feeling empty but he did as told. A flutter of cloth told him that Dean removed his boxers. The tear of a condom pack. Then knees fell around his hips and familiar arms around his shoulders. Dean nuzzled the back of his neck and planted a final kiss on his cheek.

It was more than two fingers. It was more than three fingers. It was a large pressure pushing inside him, expanding him. But it was Dean, and that thought made it feel right. Dean was groaning and panting and making all kinds of delicious sounds.

“Let me know when you feel alright,” Dean offered. Their joined hips were still. Although the sensation was new, it wasn’t painful. It was, after all, much harder to hurt Castiel than a human.

“I’m fine,” he pressed his hips up, taking the rest of Dean inside him. A soft oh escaped Dean and he was thrusting gently into him. Their bodies moved in time as Dean pressed into him then pulled away. Each thrust hit the angel a little bit differently. Each thrust a little firmer, a little faster. Castiel wanted to tell him that he wasn’t human, that he wouldn’t hurt him. But he couldn’t so he bit his tongue.

Then Dean found the right angle. When his thrust hit that spot in the perfect way Castiel let out a long, needy groan without realizing. That was when Dean gripped his hips and started the thrust properly. Castiel lifted his hips to get more of that precious contact. Dean rested his chest on Castiel’s back as a hand found Castiel’s cock, begging for contact. Dean laid sweet kisses on his back and whispered words of encouragement. Castiel could only writhe in pleasure.

Dean’s thrusts became harder and faster. His words of encouragement got louder and mixed with groans. His hand tugged fast and rough on Castiel’s dick. Castiel, for his part, squirmed and panted and pressed into his thrusts. He felt that fire build again, faster, more. Then he was a boulder rolling down a mountain, a bolt of lightening clashing with earth. His seed spurted from him and his grace seemed to sing to the heavens. He was yelling Dean’s name and Enchorian words of love and gratitude. 

“Jesus, you’re even hotter when you come,” Dean muttered into his back. His thrusts never stopped, only quickened. Castiel panted, coming down from his high when Dean let out a final groan and rammed hard inside him. He could feel the cock twitch and Dean’s climax spilling over him. 

For a moment, they just laid in silence. Dean was panting heavily on top of him, his weight pressing into Castiel. It was in stark contrast to the frantic need from just a few moments ago. But Castiel still enjoyed it. Dean’s hot breath on the nape of his neck, their intertwined bodies. 

Dean was soft when he pulled out, rolling over onto his side as he flopped beside Castiel. Castiel watched with mild interest as Dean removed the condom and deposited in the trash.

They had sex. Without the lust in the way, the thought hit Castiel hard. He knew that things would be strained with the flirting, but that was at least excusable. This, however, was not. What would Dean say once he remembered him? Castiel had always thought he was fully heterosexual, but clearly he wasn’t. Part of him hoped, dreamed, that they could explore this more. But Castiel knew Dean would see it as a violation. And just because he has an interest in men didn’t mean he would be interested in Castiel as a long term partner. He might have destroyed his relationship with Dean, and the thought clenched down on his heart.

“Do you regret it?” Dean asked. His face was contorted in regret and shame, as though it was his failings.

“I don’t know. Time will tell.”

“I was kinda freaked too, first time I was with a guy,” he started. He picked at the threads on the bed. Their arms were pressed together and it was delightfully warm and cozy. “My dad. He, uh, wasn’t exactly open minded. I could sleep with as many girls as I wanted, but the one time he caught me with a guy. Well…” Dean trailed off. A flicker of pain passed his face. He swallowed hard. There was a story there. Maybe someday Castiel could hear. Maybe he wouldn’t hear from Dean ever again, after this.

“Well, it doesn’t change anything, you know? You can walk away from this like it never happen. Nobody has to know,” Dean turned and offered him a smile. It was enough to bring Castiel back into the moment. He let go of his fears and curled into Dean. It may be the last he got of him, so he set about to enjoy it.

“I don’t think that’s true. But I hope that things will change for the better,” Castiel confessed into Dean’s neck. Strong arms encircled him and fingers ran through his hair.

“You’re a good guy Cas. I hope things turn out good for you,” Dean offered with a yawn. Castiel wasn’t tired. He never was. But he relaxed into Dean’s arm and ran soft touches across his body. Dean nodded off to sleep and Castiel memorized his body. He hoped he would see it again. He hoped that if nothing else, he would stay in Dean’s life. But fear chewed at him into the night. 

He left before Dean woke.

…...

Castiel's time with Dean had left Sam unguarded. Which, as it turned out, was a mistake.

"About time!" The witch appeared outside the brothers' motel room. She seemed to be hiding in some bushes. Leaves, dirt, and an odd swatch of mud really added to her disheveled look. "She took the big one," the witch added with frustration. She picked off foliage out of her hair.

"The demon?"

"Her name is Vagral, and yes." The witch paced side to side. "I don't know who you guys are, but you have her in a tizzy. I was her star pupil and now she's locking me in basements." She sounded to be on the verge of tears. Castiel stared at her like she was an idiot. Which she was, because she apparently didn't realize that demons didn't make good friends.

"But you know what? Two can play at that game. I'll help you get your friends back and kill that bitch. Oh, and you can't hurt me either." She proclaimed with complete confidence. "I went to church and had my sins forgiven, so I'm on the up and up with God now." Castiel chose not to correct her.

"I see. I will accept your help then. Where did the demon take Sam? What do they want with him?"

"Probably took him to that gross abandoned house on Mill. I don't know exactly what she wants with him. Both of them. But it sounded like she was going to pass them off to someone else." So Sam was probably okay for now, but Castiel had to get there fast.

"Can you break the spell?"

"Oh, um. Yeah, totally. I have everything I need at my cottage. But only after kill that bitch Vagral."

"No," Castiel ordered. He needed the brothers back in the game. It would move them from being liabilities to assets. He put a hand to the witch's head, shifted through her memories to find the location of the abandoned house, and flew her to her cottage all in under a second. "Break the spell, or I will break you," Castiel threw her to the ground and gave her a look that left no doubt.

"But… Jesus forgives." She was wide eyed and almost begging.

"I don't," was his last warning. Then he was in front of the house. Sigils to bar his entry were scrawled on the door. Incorrectly. So the demon was also an amateur. Hopefully she hasn't summoned anyone more dangerous.

"If it's something my brother did, I'm sorry," Sam was tied up on the upper level of the house. It was musky, empty, and dark. Another man was there, wide eyed and panicked. The demon got a blood chalice and knife ready. Good, she hadn't alerted other demons yet.

Sam was still wide eyed and trying to make sense of things. The spell wasn't broken yet, which meant that Castiel had to use traditional means to take the demon down. Sending pillars of black smoke out her face qualified as supernatural.

Castiel strode across the room, not bothering to hide his presence.

"Oh shit," was the demon's only words. She darted towards the man, intent on bleeding him, but Castiel was fast. Not superhuman fast, not then. But still fast enough to catch her, pin her to the floor and throw the knife across the room. He looked at Sam, Sam looked at him, and the demon yelled from under him.

"Don't let me stop you," Sam encouraged his savior. Castiel looked back down at the demon and opted to drag her out of the room. She was strong, and using every shred of strength she had. But in the arms of an angel, she was as weak as a child. Castiel safely exorcised her on the ground floor, away from Sam. 

Brenda, age 32, single mother. Unconscious and likely to stay that way for an hour. Castiel brought her home before returning to Sam.

"So, uh, I'm Sam. This is Greg," Sam introduced themselves when Castiel returned. "And we were hoping that you won't kill us."

"I will not harm you," Castiel agreed, though Sam looked skeptical as he grabbed the knife.

"I feel better if you put down the-" Sam stopped talking as Castiel cut through the ropes that bound him. He did the same to the other man, Greg.

"Thanks. So do you have any idea what that was about? And why am I so use to it?" Sam asked the second question to himself. Greg took the moment to run out of the house.

"Go find Dean, make sure he is alright."

"How did you…" Sam started but then fell to the floor. He groaned in pain and clutched his head. Castiel fell with him, watching carefully. He didn't think the witch would try anything, but he didn't exactly trust her either.

"Cas?" Sam blinks and makes a face like he's about to sneeze. "Hex bag in the Impala?"

"Yes. You really need to-"

"Yes, Cas, I know. Not the time. Where's Dean?" Sam snapped. Castiel frowned at his question. He should have checked in on Dean, but he didn't. 

"Safe, I think. Possibly at the motel by now." Castiel paused, trying to decide how to continue. "Go check on him, I'll take care of the witch. And let me know how his mood is," Castiel added tentatively.

"His mood? Uh, he's probably pissed and want to kill whoever hexed us."

"Tell me if there's something else," Castiel pressed. He flew to the cabin before Sam could inquire more.

…….

It was only five minutes later that Dean was calling Sam’s phone.

“Sammy, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Had a run in with a demon, but Cas bailed me out. Dude, we really need to get better with those hex bags.”

“Shut up, I don’t need to hear it,” Dean sounded especially pissed and out of sorts. Maybe he got into trouble the night before. He never did make it back to the motel. “Where’s Cas now?”

“Dealing with the witch. He already got the demon, and I think it was just those two. We were lucky to have him this hunt. We would have been boned without him,” Sam ran through the events and pieced things together. Dean groaned.

“Yeah, real lucky,” Dean spat.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Just… meet me at the motel room,” and then Dean hung up. Sam stared at his phone, trying to figure it out. That seemed like an odd level of bitchiness for Dean, even considering.

When Sam got the motel room, Dean was already there. Sitting on the bed, staring at a wall. Face so blank and empty Sam thought he might be possessed.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy.”

“Something is wrong. What?”

“None of your business,” Dean said with a slight growl. Sam sighed.

“Is it really none of my business? Because your business usually ends up being my business,” Sam gave him his best bitch face but Dean didn’t budge. That is, until Castiel appeared near the door.

“The witch is dealt with,” he stated matter of factly. His eyes went to Dean. Dean’s eyes were already on him. Castiel stared intently at Dean. Dean stared just as intently back. Neither seemed to blink or even breath.

“You know what, I think that we forgot, uh…” Sam stumbled, looking between the two. Both wore blank, empty faces and didn’t acknowledge his words. With a final ‘uh’ Sam just simply left. 

“Cas,” Dean said carefully. The single syllable seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. 

“Dean,” because Castiel truly had no idea what to say.

“Why?” Dean’s posture finally broke. His arms flailed and the question, accusation, came out as a single breath. Castiel didn’t have to guess what it was about.

“The demon was at the bar, likely trying to get you alone.”

“Cas. The fuck? That doesn’t explain why-” Dean barked, anger started to seep into him. He didn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t have to. 

“I was keeping you away from the demon,” Castiel restated with some frustration of his own. “You were the one who-”

“No, no I was not. You’re the one who said… And you should have known better!” Dean panted. Castiel couldn’t help but think it was a similar sound to last night. Dean had been gentle and soft, so welcoming. As though Castiel could do no real harm.

“Yes, I should have not have let my temptation control me,” Castiel turned to the wall. That was the bottom line. Dean was vulnerable, he didn’t know. Castiel should have known better. He did know better. He simply caved. “I’m sorry.” Castiel offered and Dean let out a long breath. He paced the room for a moment.

“The fuck are we suppose to do now? You know we can’t just pretend like nothing happened. Sex is like Pandora’s box, once it happens, there’s no going back,” Dean continued his rant. Castiel stared at the curtains. He was still running the night through his head. Cherishing it. For that one night, they were truly lovers. Dean was right, there was no going back, pretending that it didn’t happen. Castiel would be forever thinking about it.

“We could do it again,” Castiel offered, almost as a whimsy.

“What?” Dean seemed to be completely blindsided by the question.

“We could do it again,” Castiel said slower, louder. As though Dean just didn’t hear it correctly the first time.

“Cas, why did you? Why not just say no? Not say those things? Not kiss me? Why did you?” Dean asked with genuine confusion. Like he just considered the question properly. 

“Because I wanted to. I have for a long time,” Castiel confessed. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. All the anger seemed to leave him.

“I thought angels didn’t do this. Fuck. Love. That kind of stuff.”

“I have not been a normal angel for a long time,” Castiel answered smoothly. A long silence formed. Dean look truly torn, confused. Castiel remembered how easy their touches were last night. He moved to Dean and Dean didn’t move away. He wrapped his arms around him, held him tight. A second later Dean returned the hug.

“I’m not good at relationships. I’ve never really done them.”

“Neither have I,” Castiel assured him. Neither broke the hug and Castiel took the time to refamiliarize with Dean’s body. His warmth, the beat of his heart, the rise of his chest.

“Cas, you don’t want this.”

“I wanted it last night. I want to do it again tonight,” Castiel confirmed. Dean seemed to fight the idea. Like there was some reason Castiel couldn’t possibly want it, but the words for it were out of reach. Castiel planted a soft kiss on his Dean and could feel the shudder run through his human.

“I love you, Dean,” and with those words he felt the tension leave Dean.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Dean admitted to Castiel and to himself. Their lips met and they were repeating the last night all over again.


End file.
